


Out of Step

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [85]
Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Reincarnation, Thor's been around since the Norse mythology age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint swore under his breath. It was just his luck he actually knew someone long-lived enough to have known him in a previous life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Prompt by tigriswolf at the CommentFic LJ comm: [Author’s choice/author’s choice, author’s choice, Character A is reincarnated as Character B – but keep everything canon](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/554831.html?thread=78143823#t78143823)

"So I used to be Hansel, as in Hansel and Gretel Hansel?" Clint looked disbelieving at Thor, who shrugged.  
  
"You were ahead of your time in weaponry then," Thor said easily, warming to the subject. "You had this one gun..."  
  
"Gun? An actual gun?" Tony demanded. "Isn't this the guy using a paleolithic stick and string?"  
  
Clint swore under his breath. It was just his luck he actually _knew_ someone long-lived enough to have known him in a previous life. "I don't even believe in reincarnation!" he muttered.  
  
Natasha shrugged. "It's just like you to use the unexpected weapon."  
  
"Thank you," he retorted to the room, still not sure if it was entirely a compliment but taking it as one anyway.  
  
"I would have said 'out of step,'" Tony teased.  
  
Clint aimed his pen and fired.  
  
"So," Thor interrupted Tony's protestations of grievous injury. "Your aim was quite as good then. There was this one gun..."  
  
Natasha giggled and Clint leaned his head back on his chair. He would never live this down. Never.


End file.
